


In Her Light

by KilledByMoonfire, Wersa



Series: Path to Eternity [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Ratings will go up over time, Resolution, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByMoonfire/pseuds/KilledByMoonfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona visits Diana in her home in Ionia to discuss some things.Set in main verse.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Path to Eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877566
Kudos: 33





	In Her Light

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally a roleplay between KilledByMoonfire and I. Please bear with any inconsistencies.
> 
> I take no credit for her portion of the writing, while she did give me permission to post it to my account to make it easier to read the threads as a whole. We simply decided to post our writing here to make it easier to read, so enjoy!
> 
> Find us on Tumblr for original posts and more at @moonaspect ( KilledByMoonfire ) and @sunszenith ( Me, Wersa ).

Early as always, Leona fastened her belt around her hips as she made her way out of the door. The first rays of sunlight caught on the gold of it, adding to the shine about her, as if she needed more of it — she was positively glowing this morning.

The villagers smiled at her in passing as she made her way through the shops and she returned the gesture, even stopped to talk briefly with some. They had been so hospitable to the Solari, despite how some of them had been wary of her in the beginning due to her entrance. At this point Leona would be sad to leave them so soon.

She picked up a warm loaf of bread, as well as some apples before heading towards her destination ; Diana’s residence. It had been a week. A week of talking, planning and putting things into place. A week of slowly beginning to rekindle what they once had. It was different now that they had opened up about well, what had quite frankly been the obvious, hidden truth throughout their younger days.

And there she was, standing outside the other woman’s door, nervous like a teenager. She knocked a few times and spoke in a loud voice so that Diana could hear her through the wood. " It’s me. " Was all she could think of saying. She mentally facepalmed at her own lack of creativity, growing more and more anxious by the second while waiting for Diana to open the door.

It had been a slow night. Diana was mostly working on the few new scrolls she was given by one of the priestesses in the temple. They were not perfect, Ionian customs being much different than Targon’s, but there were a few similarities she could discern from the dreams and memories bestowed by the aspect.

The Lunari, as fervorous as she worked, still seemed rather distracted by the particular question dropped on her a week ago. There was a want in it, obviously, Leona knew so as well. But still the woman felt something pulling her back from it. She didn’t know if it was apprehension towards the Solari, or really her own fears. Frankly, it seemed to be a mix of both.

She’d hear the knocks on the door, the sound dismantling her mild trance by the papers in her care; she spent the whole day and night working on them. Recognizing the voice, a sudden knot formed in her stomach, it was when she realized what day it was, and what the person in question was really seeking when she got there — all when she didn’t even have it to begin with.

Opening the door, Leona would be faced by the familiar silver eyes, bearing faint yet present dark circles under them. Even so, the woman did not seem tired in the slightest. " Hi… That’s very early, even for you. I thought you’d come by some time later- " she muttered, honestly hoping that was the case. Nonetheless, she’d briefly look at her counterpart before slowly moving out the way, must she wish to enter.

" What is all that about? " she added, motioning to the apples and bread in her hands.

As soon as the door was opened, Leona bowed her head and took a step inside. She’d been here before, a few days ago, but only briefly. She smiled at the scent that greeted her once inside — _lavender. Diana_.

" You would be asleep otherwise. I hope my timing is alright. " She sort of indirectly asked, twirling around so that she faced the other woman. She could only just see her over the bags she carried and their contents. One big baguette stuck out the most and her basket of apples took up her free arm space. " This? Oh — I was wondering if I could borrow your kitchen. I brought breakfast. "

She was already on her way to the counter, where she put the ingredients down once she arrived at it. She only went back towards the door to take her belt off and put it on the coat hanger, before returning to her previous spot in the kitchen. She would lean back against the counter, arms crossing under her chest while looking at Diana, smiling warmly. 

" And before you object — I will get some food in you, Diana of Targon. "

She found a piece of cloth which she swung over her shoulder for later use. For now she was busy watching her old friend. Of course, she was still nervous around her. She’d had dreams about her. She’d dreaded parting ways with her every time they did this week and now more than before she was loathe to leave her behind. So she’d make the most of the time she still had with her.

Asleep? Yeah right. Diana did not sleep very much, or often, since her teens. And in this particular occasion, she couldn’t sleep at all. The question made kept ringing in her head, and the fears that came with the possible answers. No… She would most definitely not have been asleep, but that wasn’t something Leona needed to know. So at that, the Lunari merely shrugged.

But at the answer to her own question, she was indeed about to protest about it, only to be interrupted by the other once more. The hang up of words would dissolve in a reluctant and frustrated sigh. It looked like Leona’s determination towards things had not changed one bit.

_Good to know, and yet terrible to face it._

" Fine. But I frankly haven’t seen much of what’s in it, they belong to the previous owner. " she advised about the kitchen while closing the door, looking at the other already on her way over there, " Though really, you’d do just as well by giving me one of the apples. No need for all of this fuss. " she added, following along and merely watching what she was trying to do, even going as far as peeking inside the bags she had placed on the counter.

Thankfully for the Solari, Diana was too caught up on her own work and thoughts that she hadn’t yet noticed her nervousness. That, and perhaps she was trying to figure out an answer before this day was over, but regardless of the outcome, they all seemed to be overwhelming. And the thought of Leona departing that day was saddening beyond belief. So the smaller woman seemed rather restless, even with her obvious tiredness.

A low, pleasant laugh escaped Leona then. She was pleased to have been granted permission to mess around in Diana’s kitchen, taking it as a sign that she was slowly, but surely accepting her back into her life. So, she began looking through the cupboards, humming a happy little tune all the while and only stopping to ask, " still not one to cook for yourself much I take it, then? "

She found a pan without too much effort and put it on the stove. " I actually don’t mind putting in the effort, gives me something to do with my hands. Besides, I think you will like these apples more once I am done with them. " She said as she washed her hands in the sink, then took a couple of said apples out of the basket. She put them atop a cutting board she’d found lying on the table and began looking for a knife in the drawers.

Once she found it she’d begin cutting the apples into thin, circular slices. She did so with deadly precision despite the pace with which she moved her hands — fast and efficient.

Cooking gave her something to distract her from her nerves. It required her full attention at times, lest she cut herself, which was just what she needed. She also wanted to offer something nice to Diana, of course, knowing she’d like the slightly sour taste of the apples. The time was just right for them, as well — they were the juiciest around this time of the year.

" I don’t have time for such preparations. " she replied from her corner, gaze shifting from the bags towards the other for a brief second. " If I feel the need to eat something I just get it from the market. It saves me time. " She explained, tone dismissive as she found it to be common and, honestly, very reasonable. But really, at times she merely forgot to eat while being so busy with the sacred parchments she was trying to restore, but that wasn’t something she'd so openly admit, or this would become a recurring thing she truly did not wish she’d bother with.

Thinking about it, the pale woman was already looking around, impatient due to being torn off from her duties. And, as good and welcomed as resting her eyes from the scriptures was, she truly became agitated when she felt she was wasting time. Her gaze landed on a forgotten book she had left in the kitchen once, and she’d promptly grab it, just to do _something_ while she waited.

She’d come towards the counter near where Leona was, pushing herself onto it as she sat with her legs dangling out, ankles crossed. Tucking away a white strand behind her ear, she’d open the old ionian book before taking a peek at what the other was doing.

" Liking more or less, I’d be fine with them regardless. Is this really worth the trouble? " she finally asked, tone a bit annoyed from this insistence. " Actually, you didn’t even need to bring anything at all. " she added. Diana knew Leona was leaving that day, and while this was all very mindful, she didn’t want to add up to the stress of it. Though, to be frank, she’d rather she does all this than inquire her about what she came here for in the first place.

They were on the same page, then. Neither of them wanted to address the elephant in the room — neither of the elephants in the room, to be precise. Leona just continued cutting away at the apples, one after another. It was a simple task, really. A simple little snack she was making.

" You’ll have to tell me when I’m done if it was worth it, " she hummed, as she put the knife down and collected the apples in her hands before she, not entirely without a dramatic display, tossed them onto the heated pan. A sizzling sound was heard when she did as the apples began to roast instantly. Leona grabbed the pan and began moving it so that they would turn over in it.

" Enough about that. " Leona smiled in a way that could not be argued with. " Do you remember when we were younger, when I would sneak into the priests’ gardens to steal apples for us? " She asked, looking away from her pan only for a brief moment. " Do you remember how good they tasted? "

Leona added some seasoning and flipped the apples in the pan one more time before she began looking for a bowl to put them in. They were almost done now, and her heart rate seemed to have gone back to normal as well. She’d be more ready to talk, now.

" I own those gardens now. I tend to them myself when I have the time. The trees have grown so big, you wouldn’t recognize the place. "

She huffed quietly, almost a hum. The Lunari was about to protest about all of this once again, but then Leona cut her off with her little story. Yes, it seemed there was no way of talking her down from all of this, she seemed to be quite pleased with herself after all. Still, Diana would roll her eyes at the dramatic display, now shifting her gaze back towards the book.

" I… suppose? It’s been some time… " She said after a while, genuinely thinking about the memory. It was foggy, and frankly not all pieces were together from it, but she did remember being a rather gleeful moment in the midst of so much suffering; mediocre, even… Diana had learned to cherish those memories through the years, as mediocrity was better than suffering.

" I don’t remember you ever getting caught. Which is impressive in and of itself, since you were never the subtle one to begin with. " She added, lowering her book slightly before taking one of the apple slices from the pan, taking advantage of the fact Leona had glanced away momentarily.

Taking a bite of it, the seasoning proved to be quite good, but Diana never truly doubted the other’s cooking prowess. The Ionian apple was fairly different from the ones in Targon, but still she made it work. Regardless, she should have waited a bit, it still was rather hot, especially by the way the woman exhaled sharply after getting it.

" In any case, what’s your point with all that talk? " came the attempt of masking what had just happened, quickly putting the rest of the slice in her mouth for good measure.

Leona let out a fake gasp at Diana’s words, before taking to her own chest in feigned hurt. " I could be very subtle, " she assured her. There was a slight spark of something playful, something akin to flirtation in her eyes afterwards as she allowed herself to look at Diana for a moment longer. When the look in her eyes faded, there was only a genuine smile on her lips left.

Soon thereafter, the apples were done and the Solari looked for a bowl to put them in. When she found one in a decent size, she scooped the snacks into it and put it on the counter next to where Diana was sitting. Then, she lifted herself up to sit on the opposite side of the bowl, grabbing an apple slice and blowing on it to cool it off a bit.

" Careful, they’re hot. " She winked at Diana, though whether or not she’d actually seen the other’s minor slip up remained for her alone to know.

Leona cleared her throat and looked off again. " Nothing really, I just got nostalgic thinking about the apples. " She explained, as she took a bite of the little slice and gestured for Diana to do the same. She also reached over to grab one of the loaves of bread and broke it in two with ease. It was a light, cheese filled one that would be horrible for her diet but Leona cared little about such things right then.

She had the words right on the tip of her tongue. She’d have asked Diana about her conclusions, her stance on things, if it weren’t for the fact that she’d rather give the Lunari a chance to eat first, in peace.

Her gaze would narrow at the faux reaction, and even more so at her taunting words. Even so, Diana would not say anything, not then. Her tongue still felt numb from the burning slice she practically shoved inside her mouth. So really, at the following remark, she’d let out an aggravated hum of affirmation, but the wink only prompted a sigh.

" Heavens, and you _just_ said you could be subtle… " She finally spoke, rolling her eyes at the other’s attempt at playfulness. Still, there was no bite to her words, and she’d do just as advised, grabbing one of the apple slices whilst merely watching Leona grab the loaf of bread. She’d tilt the head to the side a bit, confused if that was part of this particular dish or not. No matter, she let it slide.

" Nostalgic from apples? Hm. Sure. " She knew this was beyond it. She had no doubt Leona had been postponing the actual thing they were supposed to be discussing then and there, and frankly, she did not mind it at all. In fact, her gaze would go back towards the book she held, calmly eating the slice as she read it.

The little snack was very tasty, she had to give Leona that. It was truly an explosion of flavor to someone who was so used to the bare minimum, but still very pleasant. So much so she seemed rather pleased as she ate, less rushed and letting herself enjoy the food.

The small laugh that escaped from the Solari’s lips was both warm and genuine, and it ended in a quiet hum. Golden eyes settled on Diana in a way that wasn’t too intrusive, yet allowed her to watch her as she ate in silence. Being able to do this for her — make her a meal, however small, that she _enjoyed?_ Leona couldn’t ask for more really.

And so she leaned back a little and simply enjoyed the view until an acceptable amount of time had passed.

" Diana… I would love to know what you have decided upon, in regards to the things we discussed when I first arrived here. "

By ‘ _things_ ’ she of course meant the joining of the Solari and the Lunari, but also where they stood with each other on a personal level. She could be seen visibly biting her lip in anticipation, even. The first few moments following her words, Leona almost regretted uttering them. She wouldn’t have minded watching Diana eat a little longer, at least.

" Not to rush you, of course, I’m just curious. " She finally said. To empathize her point, she took another bite out of the bread and looked off to the side while chewing it. The slow but present reddening of her cheeks couldn’t be missed as she did.

And just like that she was almost shaken awake from the bliss that was that moment. The following words hit her like a proverbial truck just then, so much so a knot formed in her stomach, making her forcibly lower the hand that was just on its way towards her mouth with another apple slice. She’d pause for a second, if only trying to at least _digest_ the other’s request.

She’d lower her book on the counter, calmly placing the little snack back on the plate. Her expression, as nonchalant as it always was, still bore a tinge of defeat on it. It was apparent they could no longer ignore the topic, much to her dismay.

Still, it was bound to happen some time, and it was good it was happening now. Leona was _generous_ when she even gave her that one week notice, after all the years they had waited until then.

" You know what I want, Leona. It’s why I accepted my fate in the first place. I want the unity I have been dreaming of since I saw it in that wall engraving. " she finally spoke, tone somewhat quiet, " But doing such a big step now… It feels impetuous. There’s still much I need to catch up on: I need to see my people. " 

Her words seemed incredibly tired, more so at the underlying question than the one she was answering. But there was no escaping it either, so with a sigh, she’d lower her chin for a moment. " It did not take me long to realize I don’t want to come back, because I don’t. That tribe is not my home, it has never been. But… " She’d slowly face the other again until her eyes met Leona’s, " I don’t think anywhere else would be if you aren’t there as well. "

Nodding slowly, Leona took in Diana’s words. She was already thinking of her response, how they would take their time building both sides up to it instead of recklessly joining them together too soon. How they would make their people want to join together, above all else. That is, until Diana continued.

Leona’s mouth opened as if she’d been about to say something. She had not expected to hear those words from Diana. Feeling her heart hammering in her chest all of a sudden, she placed a hand upon it as if that’d slow it down. It did not.

" Diana — " Her name caught in her throat, to the point where it came out almost choked. A small, longing sound it was. Then, Leona cleared her throat and continued in a sheepish manner. " I… I feel the same way. " She was bold. Bold enough to lean slowly closer to the other woman and cant her head to the side a little. To get a good look at her.

For just a moment, her eyes were filled with so much love, until she blinked the majority away — afraid to overwhelm Diana. Lips came apart for a few moments, trying to think of something to say. She knew she should bring up the union. That it was important and needed to be discussed. And yet, as much as she’d previously wanted to do just that, now she felt that there was nothing she would rather talk about than what Diana had just graced upon.

" I know it’s hard, but we should talk about this. "

" I just need some time. I do not want to propose an union to a group of people who barely know me. " She said after a nod to the other’s comment. They would have to talk about it, no doubt. But as of now, there would be nothing substantial enough that Diana could contribute with. Trusting someone they just met to form an alliance with the supposed enemy… That sounded impossible for her.

" But more than anything, I want the other Lunari to know they can rely on me. Your people listen to you enough, and I should be able to be heard as well. But as is, they won’t, I surely wouldn’t if I were them. " She added, silver eyes lowering slightly, away from the other's. How exactly she’d build that trust she wasn’t sure, but she needed to at least live with them for a bit.

" I will come back. But you must understand, my first priority is them. As much as I want to see the progress you speak of, too early and I might never gain my people’s trust. But after that’s done, and they know I want the best for them, then we can talk about what we can do to unite them both. " It felt bittersweet to say it. While Diana truly wanted to meet her own people, it’d certainly feel painful knowing Leona would be so near, but also so far away.

" I don’t want revenge for the lives lost, I want peace. They… I’m sure they think very differently. And Leona, I’d be damned if something happened to you because of that. " Her voice, always so stoic, would instead shake slightly. Of course it pained her to not be able to see her once she arrived, but the pain of losing her for doing so greatly outweighed the other.

" There will be no rush. " Leona nodded in agreement. Her eyes lingered on Diana, and her lips pinched into a thin line as she listened to her speak. She had meant to talk about something _completely_ different, but she could not bring herself to stop Diana. Not when she was finally opening up to her about things.

" We will stay in contact. You will update me on how things are going on your end, even if it takes years, I’m sure. And I will let you know when it is safe for you to come to Targon. " Her voice was stern, yet it wasn’t directed at Diana. But if her words hadn’t driven the point home, her tone would have.

Leona reached out and sought to grab Diana’s hand with her own, then, and if allowed she would wrap both of her own hands around it. Holding it like that, she would slowly smooth circles against the back of it with her fingertips. Her lips pressed together harder and she took a deep breath. " Everything will be okay. Our people, the two of us. We’ll be okay. You have my word. "

Another deep breath, this one a tad shakier escaped her and all she could think to do was bring Diana’s hand up so she could place a kiss to the back of it. Her brows furrowed as she did, and the expression stayed even after she was done, looking at Diana meaningfully. " We will see each other again, whether it is me coming to see you or the other way around. "

In a simple movement, Leona had Diana’s hand resting atop her chest, right above where her heart was still _thumping_ away. " And no matter how much time passes, this will remain yours. "

The response made the woman relax her shoulders a bit. She was glad Leona understood the message, and the she was on board with it. It surely made her task a lot easier, knowing she could do it in peace. That and risking disappointing not only her people but Leona as well… It hurt even thinking about it.

" I might need to stay here for a few more months, but I can send you letters. " Better than just anxiously waiting to arrive there. It’d be something to let her know Leona had not disappeared, that this was not a dream. It certainly felt like it at times, especially with how sudden this reunion had been.

Though, she’d cut her thoughts short as she noticed her hand be slowly taken into the other’s own. The change in demeanor was noticeable; once so sure of herself, Leona now looked almost meek. It was unlike her, she felt, so Diana could not help but stay still, merely watching what the other was going to do.

But it was the last statement, paired with the motion, that made her eyes widen slightly for a bit. If nothing had comforted her before, those words surely did. A quiet scoff would escape her as she lowered her chin, " Just a few days ago I had thought I lost it forever. " She said quietly, tone somewhat somber.

" I love you. " she added, facing the other once more. As charged as the words were, her eyes appeared desolated. It was in that sincerity she realized just how little time they had left like this, and it was heartbreaking.

Letters from Diana was something Leona would’ve never _dared_ to dream about receiving. To hear Diana say that she would send them was more than a little stunning for the Solari. She cleared her throat and nodded. " I hope you will, I will be waiting for each one of them. "

Though, right then, there was something more important than letters. Leona clutched Diana’s hand against her chest so lightly it was barely felt, yet it was still very much there. It was only upon hearing Diana’s next words that she held it harder and her breath came out short. Every single little hair on her body seemed to rise in response to Diana’s confession and, without thinking, she had pushed the bowl between them aside and moved closer to her.

One hand freed itself so that she could reach up and take Diana’s jawline in a gentle hold. Everything happened so fast, the next thing Leona knew was that she was kissing her — softly but with a hunger. Her lips moved of their own accord, setting a pace that’d be easy for Diana to follow. Just like how she should have done it years prior.

And she couldn’t help but move closer still, the hand holding Diana’s to her chest slowly moving away to run along the curve of the other’s waist. Leona drew away only to catch a quick breath, before she once again locked her lips with Diana’s.

" I love you too. " It was breathed against Diana’s mouth, shakily. Nothing could stop the heat from rising in her cheeks right then. _She loved her so much_. She couldn’t believe what was happening, but then again, she didn’t need to right then. She just needed to feel Diana against herself.

Diana's gaze was soon to lower after her own words. They were new, even to her. She wasn’t one to be so vocal about such things, but there was nothing else she could do to express it then, and if she held it for a moment longer, that unbearable burning sensation would only consume her. But still, such vulnerable feeling was quite odd.

Regardless, the other’s gentle touch would prompt her gaze to raise again, reaching Leona’s tender one. The kiss was very sudden, but also not at all. Even so, she no longer minded having to wait for this one, finally feeling how the other’s yearning matched her own.

Though, It took some time for Diana to even process this was happening, but she was soon to reciprocate it. Her hand would slip away from the other’s hold as it softened, her arms then draping over the other’s shoulder, loosely wrapping themselves around her neck, pulling her closer to herself in an almost impulsive reaction. 

She’d take a soundless breath at the brief pause, silver eyes calmly looking over the other’s before their lips met once more. She’d slowly get off the countertop, as they were close, but not enough.

She did not expect for this dreaded day to go to this, but she was certainly not complaining. It was overdue, really… As if she finally got what she was promised so long ago. And how she was glad to know her thoughts had been wrong from then…

As Diana slid down from the counter, Leona quickly realized that she should do the same, and she did — lest their height difference would’ve made things awkward _quite_ fast. She got down on the floor and wasted no time in grabbing Diana by the front of her robe, pulling her in closer and onto herself.

There was a slight bump as Leona’s back reached the counter, stopping them both abruptly if only for a second, before Leona captured Diana’s lips with her own once more. It felt like a dream. Something she had wanted for so many years, now given to her. How could it be real?

With as long as they’d been kissing, Leona was beginning to become short of breath. The flushed nature of her cheeks had spread to her ears and her chest, and she was panting softly into the kisses.

When she finally pulled away for more than a second, it was to catch her breath and look at Diana with such love and longing, she was no longer afraid it would startle her. Her lips remained parted and her eyelids slid down to cover her eyes halfway. Leona smiled a little nervously, lips twitching once or twice.

" I always wondered what that would feel like… Can’t say I’m disappointed. "

Strong hands settled atop Diana’s hips as she held her snugly against herself. Truth be told she was anything _but_ disappointed. She wanted more, and the spark in her eyes would let Diana know as much.

The Lunari, equally breathless, took in short gasps of air with the pause, though the comment made her look away for a moment with a resounding hum, as if pondering at her words. Her expression could be seen as surprised, had it not be for the sarcastic raise of her eyebrows.

" Always? " She repeated in a question that was, for the most part, rhetorical. Her gaze came back, reaching the other’s longing one. Despite their brief spiel just moments ago, Leona was anything but subtle, and this proved as much. Though really, she doubted the other wished to hide such intentions.

She huffed, though it seemed more like a scoff. " I can’t say that either. " came her proper reply, though her tone was hushed in a whisper, spoken quietly as she approached the other again, but this time not her lips, but yes her neck. She’d begin to place soft kisses from its base up to her jawline. They were slow, yet very tender.

She would calmly withdraw her arms, that in turn would slip down and under the other’s, her hands now softly resting on Leona’s back, pulling her towards herself. " I have waited for it since that day in the training arena. " She spoke between kisses, her voice breathy and low, just loud enough for Leona to barely hear it.

If asked before all of this reunion happened, Diana would be compelled to say she was just fine without seeing Leona ever again. But now… She couldn’t. There was no peaceful truce she could endure without this; she also wanted more, and if Leona’s wishful gaze were to tell anything, she also did; Diana was happy to oblige.

" Always. " Leona echoed, just to reassure Diana. She was about to comment further when she felt lips upon her neck and in an instant, Diana had started a _fire_ within her. A shallow breath escaped her as she reached back with one hand to steel herself against the counter. Eyes fluttered closed against the sensation, and the hand still cradling Diana’s hip clutched her more tightly.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Leona’s golden eyes slowly opened into slits, eyeing Diana with such fire most might have found it _intimidating_. But there was only warmth within them — a heat rooted deep in her gut. She freed herself from the counter and instead sought to grab one of Diana’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Anything to feel closer to her.

Leona licked her lips as she found them suddenly dry, opening her eyes to see Diana more fully and finding that all she could see was endless locks of white hair, as Diana still had her face buried in her neck. Another low, appreciative sound could be heard from her and she tilted her head to the side to offer Diana more space in her neck to explore.

She waited until Diana had her fill, and only then did she reach down to kiss her once more. This time, it was a slow, lingering thing. Her tongue only just came out to play, gracing Diana’s bottom lip briefly before disappearing again. She also waited until Diana began leading her through the house towards her sleeping quarters, a sly little smile forming on her lips when she finally did.


End file.
